


Como decirle a tu padre que eres gay, modo Wen Chao

by Lon_WengXu



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi / The untimated
Genre: M/M, Wen Chao - Freeform, Wen Ruohan - Freeform, Wen ZhuLiu - Freeform, Wēn Cháo/Wēn Zhúliú - relación, intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_WengXu/pseuds/Lon_WengXu
Summary: Wen Chao no encuentra mejor manera de decir que es gay a su padre que con un chiste estúpido de gays.
Relationships: Wēn Cháo/Wēn Zhúliú
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste mucho, estara disponible en mi cuenta de Wattpad. (SallyFacevc)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/SallyFacevc

Ese día, el pobre de Wen RuoHan se le había parado casi el corazón debido a la sorpresa que se llevó, estaba en la casa muy tranquilo y llega su hijo menor a decirle algo que nunca espero de él… ¡¡Y CON UN CHISTE MÁS ENCIMA !!

-Papá, ¿te cuento un chiste? - el hombre asintió esperando la estupidez.

-Vale- le dijo verbalmente después de asentir.

-En la universidad me dicen Gay- levanto la ceja.

-¿Y por qué mierda te dirían Gay si eres el único de la familia más heterosexual? - le siguió el juego.

-El tipo más sexy, macho alfa y guapo de la clase, con el que salgo y follo como animal- entonces entendió perfectamente la indirecta.

-Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que eres un gay y que estas saliendo con ese amigo tuyo? - agradeció que haya entendido la indirecta.

-Sip, eso estoy diciendo- los nervios empezaron a crispar otra vez y empezó a pellizcarse, entonces se rio.

-¡¡Es imposible, realmente mega imposible !! - negó y eso puso impresiono a Wen RuoHan.

-Debo decirle a tu hermano ahora mismo.

Wen Xu se encuentran conversando con MingJue, en una cafetería y hablando de negocios, entonces cuando sonó el celular, lo contesto tomando un sorbo de su café, lo escupió a la cara de su colega y toser entre risa, MingJue frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo, el contesto ante tan loca afirmación.

-¡¡No puedo creer que Wen Chao sea un manga cortada, es imposible !! - exclamó muerto de la risa, mientras lo miraban raro.

-Oye… ¿qué? - MingJue no era de interesarse, pero ver a su compañero muerto de la risa, being que era bastante serio, le hizo interesar.

-Mi padre invento el cuento de que Wen Chao es gay y se lo dijo con un chiste joto- eso no le impresiono a MingJue.

-Mi hermano me conto que se anda besando con un tal ZhuLiu en medio de todo el campus- eso dejo en shock al Wen, quien se rio nervioso.

-Debes estar de broma, ¿no? - negó -ooouh… eso… ya no se como ver a mi hermano.

-Y yo ya no sé si verte como un loco o que.

Y así, es como la familia de Wen Chao supo que tiraba para un (o ambos, mejor dicho) bando, Wen Xu tuvo que pagar la lavandería para ese chaleco y camisa de su compañero de trabajo, junto con un café, Wen Chao logro continuar con su relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta obra es 100% mía, si quieren traducir, con mi permiso.
> 
> El chistes está modificado para la ocasión, por lo que pondré el chiste original, yo no invente el chiste, por cierto.  
> "Hijo: papá, en la colegio me dicen gay.  
> Padre: ¿quien osa decirle Gay a mi hijo?  
> Hijo: el mino más rico de la clase.  
> Padre: puta que me salio maricon"


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wen Chao y Wen ZhuLiu en sus inicios, como en el final.

Wen Chao no supo como o cuando, pero ahora se vieron besando a Wen ZhuLiu, el supuesto hetero, el Zhao era algo popular entra las chicas y por alguna razón este rechazaba a la mayoría, ahora sabía la razón, sintiéndose como supuesto hetero también al corresponder con el joven veinteañero.

-Ja… tu tampoco eres tan hetero como pareces… belleza- esas sonrisas coquetas junto con ese brillo intenso como atrayente.

-C-Cállate, si me molestas otra vez, me voy- lo hace sonrojar y poner muy nervioso, ZhuLiu agrando esa sonrisa.

-¿Te atreves? - le apego a él y le apretó el trasero -bonito.

-P-Pervertido- susurró completamente sonrojado e intento apartarse, pero se ganó otro beso pasional, cayendo a sus brazos otra vez.

ZhuLiu no paro de coquetearle por no sabe cuánto, al inicio, fue tan indirecto que ni se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía, pero luego de una fiesta paso a ser más directo que lo abrumo bastante, no respondía ante los coqueteos constantes al inicio , pero unos tiempos pequeños empezaron a corresponderle de la misma manera, llegando a este momento en el que están a punto de follar como bestias, ah, esperen.

-¡¡ _Aaah_ , ZhuLiu… s-se más delicado, _nngg_ !! - ya lo están haciendo.

-Nop

-¡¡Oooh mierda, es ahí, es ahí !! - dijo mientras rasgaba las paredes de madera con sus uñas.

-Mierda… tu entrada esta tan apretada, es… una delicia- exclamo entre suspiros -que bueno ser el primero.

-¡¡Aaah, sí, oh sí, más, dame más duro !! - ZhuLiu cumplió su capricho.

_. ~. ~_

_~. ~._

Pasaron una semana, ahora se encontraron acostada en la arena, estaban de prueba, por lo que ahora no dirían lo que tenían, era de vacaciones y coincidentemente se encontraron en el mismo lugar, en ese lugar dieron su follada increíble. Wen Chao, acomodado entre los fuertes de su aún amante, mientras le narraba historias muy extrañas y el otro escuchaba aquello con una sonrisa que decía y te calcaba una cosa, estaba enamorado profundamente de Wen Chao y el receptor de aquella hermosa mirada marrón se daba cuenta de ello.

-Eres lindo, ¿lo sabes? - le pregunta mientras acomoda su rostro en el hombro del contrario.

-Bastante, soy hermoso, precioso, bello y todos los adjetivos de bellos que conozcas- le dijo mientras movía su cabello.

-Jajaja, bueno, si es así- besa el hombro en que tenía posado su cabeza.

_. ~. ~_

_~. ~._

-¡¡Para tu información, meterte en nuestra relación te hace una perra entrometida, ZhuLiu es mi pareja, no tuya, deja de joder !! - después de gritar a medio mundo, no le importo ni un carajo los demás, le dio un beso que no se olvidaría nadie.

El sinvergüenza no se molestó en pedir disculpas a esas tipas por aclarar y decir a publico aquella relación que tanto le gustaba, Wen ZhuLiu, y, además, ¡¡Wen Chao amaba el sexo que obtenía por su mayor !!, efectivamente no se lo daría a nadie jamás y no solo era por el sexo, sino porque con el paso del tiempo de “prueba”, descubrió que eras un manga media cortada.

-Ame que hayas dicho eso- susurra en su oído.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo diga ?, tu y yo somos pareja, nadie, NADIE puede coquetear contigo y robarte, si lo hacen, solo de broma- ZhuLiu se ríe y hace un chupón en el cuello, creando un suspiro en sus labios .

-Lo mismo va para ti, mi lindo y hermoso gatito- lame el cuello.

-Y-Ya relájate lobito, m-mi familia… - susurró y ZhuLiu se detuvo.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a ellos? - le pregunto.

-N-No lo sé- responde -estoy tomando un poco de tiempo, a penas acepto que me gusta los hombres también.

-Entiendo, sin presión amor, lo entiendo a la perfección- le besa -pero eso no impedirá que esta noche va a haber algo intenso.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra es 100% mía, si quieren traducir, con mi permiso.
> 
> El chistes está modificado para la ocasión, por lo que pondré el chiste original, yo no invente el chiste, por cierto.  
> "Hijo: papá, en la colegio me dicen gay.  
> Padre: ¿quien osa decirle Gay a mi hijo?  
> Hijo: el mino más rico de la clase.  
> Padre: puta que me salio maricon"


End file.
